Redgab
' Redgab' is a fleet officer in the crew Le Crew. He is also member of the flag Eleventy on the Cobalt Ocean. Biography Redgab firstly started his pirate life 3 years ago in the middle of june. Starting on the Cobalt Ocean, Redgab quickly joined Akkab and Blackdrake in the crew Rum Rats as they were in Dragon's Fury flag. Akkab took no time and trained him to be an officer and he did it quite well due to the fact that Redgab took the rank of captain of the crew 4 months later when Blackdrake retired. After a few months, Redgab disbanded Rum Rats due to a lack of good mates. Then, he joined Dragon's Blood, another crew of Dragon's Fury flag with Blackdragon as the queen. He took the title of prince of the flag and helped in 's first blockade, which they won. Finally his trip with Dragon's Fury will have lasted for 1 year and 6 month as one by one, the mates retired. Redgab got bored of Dragon's Fury as they were day after day going down and being no more powerfull, so he joined Jesz, Starryskye, Aiken, Pinkstar, Precepter and Seafarerjane in their crew Crimson Daggers. Then, they went independent for almost a whole year. During this time Redgab worked on his stats and climbed in the ranks. Suddenly attracted by all the promises of Yorkyblue, the king of the flag A Song for the Death, they decided to join them. Crimson Daggers put a lot of effort to help the flag on their mercenary type and island blockading. With three island controlled by the flag, they were now really powerfull. But, these islands made the flag forget about their ennemies and quickly, the flag was involved in a lot of war declarations and sinking PvP. That made the flag slowly drop and get less powerfull. After the retirement of Jesz, captain of Crimson Daggers, every single mate left one after another, including Redgab. He then created a crew with Piratehook and Taitch called Death's call, which quickly became celebrated with the help of Henain, king of the flag , an eminent flag. After lots of elite pillages and blockades, Redgab got bored of the flag politics and then he joined Prosperity and the Kings of Cobalt. After a lot of flag changes and crew changes, Redgab followed his crew mates and ended up in the flag Indestructible Fury and Blackout crew. Redgab stayed a long time in Indestructible Fury, he then met Lisakayela, Blackscars, Skywalkers and a lot more, that helped him get even better. At the end of it all, after alot of crew changes and joining friend's crew, Redgab ended up in his current crew, Le Crew and Eleventy as Flag. Awards and Accomplishments - Bnavved during Terra I with the flag Dragon's Fury. - Was part of the first Journey in Atlantis on Cobalt Ocean. - Placed 10th in Blacksmithing bake-off 2007. Rumble Trinkets Trinkets won in Rumble tourneys.